finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kashuan
, also known as Kas'ion, Kashion, or Kashuon, is a region from the world of Final Fantasy II. It is located north of the Chocobo Forest. The characters Gordon and Scott come from here and are the royal family's two princes. Story The region has a rich history, with its most famous story telling of how a star fell in the area years ago. A man gathered flames from the star and enshrined it in the building now known as Kashuan Keep. The only vessel capable of holding the fire was known as Egil's Torch and was stored far within the keep. Fearing that people would try to steal the torch and flame, a king built a door and three keys. While two of the keys broke, made out of love and wisdom, the final one, the Goddess's Bell, made out of wonder, remained. The only people who could open the sealed door without the key were members of the Kashuan royal family. A Red Soul was also charged with guarding the flame from any intruders. The flame itself is now known as the Sunfire. Every three years a ceremony is held here, where Egil's Torch is taken and is lit with the Sunfire itself. This is to ensure that the flame will keep burning no matter what. Immediately before the events of Final Fantasy II, the kingdom of Kashuan is overtaken by the Palamecia Empire. Gordon and Scott, both princes of Kashuan, flee and ally with the Kingdom of Fynn. Recently, due to Palamecia's attack on Kashuan, the keep has been infested with monsters making reaching Egil's Torch even tougher. Either way, Firion and his allies are sent to Kashuan in order to obtain the Sunfire in order to destroy the Palamecian Dreadnought. They use the Goddess's Bell obtained in the Snow Cave to break the seal leading to the upper floors of the keep. On their way they find Gordon, who tried to help the Wild Rose Rebellion by attempting to retrieve the Sunfire himself. After defeating the Red Soul, they retrieve Egil's Torch, the only container that can transport the Sunfire. Utilizing this new vessel, Firion takes the Sunfire to the inside of the Dreadnought, destroying it in the end. Treasure Enemies The enemies in the forests flanking Kashuan are a bit more difficult than those surrounding other towns. They are replaced with a much more advanced set of enemies after Ultima is acquired. Kashuan Keep itself hosts a multitude of dangerous monsters, many of which are undead. Barring the Red Soul, parties of Shadows and Wraiths are the most threatening, as their physical attacks can deplete the party's HP quickly. Kashuan Keep Outside, before Cyclone Outside, after Cyclone Music The background music that plays inside Kashuan Keep is called "Ancient Castle". Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers in ''Final Fantasy XIV was named Kashuan. It was merged into the Hyperion server along with the Trabia server. Gallery Category: Final Fantasy II Locations Category: Castles